Sorry pt 2
by tw.tvd.pll
Summary: sorry I haven't posted in a while with the events of last month playing through Aria's mind, she's left feeling more guilt then she had ever felt before. The rest of the liars think that it's over that A is gone. They soon realise how wrong that they were when they started getting texts from an intruder on the inside. Who can they trust and who's the one buying the black hoodies?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Emily's P.O.V**

It had been weeks since I had heard from my dad's base. He went off on a solo mission and there was no way of anyone getting a hold of him until he came back. I don't know about my mum but I've not been able to sleep ever since he gave us that phone call telling us that he was going to be flying solo for a while. I kind off had to suffer all on my own. I couldn't go to my friends. I knew that they would support me but with everything that had happened to Aria and the rest of us because of Ezra, it didn't feel bad enough to give them something else to worry about. Maybe in a couple of weeks.

"Momma momma momma momma momma,,,"

"What?" It was Charlie. Ali had gone off on some sort of fancy business trip with Hannah and had left me with Charlie. His black hair was ruffled and stuck up in a load of random places. Just by looking at him, you could tell that Ali wasn't here. She always made sure that he looked perfect. Like his life was one big photoshoot. Movie. Documentary. That everyone was always looking at him 24/7.

"This came in the post for you momma." He handed me a small brown envelope with scruffy handwriting all over the front. Ali's name was crossed off and had been replaced with mine in this same scruffy scribble.

"Thank you Charlie. You can go around to Billie's if it's alright with his parents."

"YAY! Thank you momma!" I didn't want to open the letter. I felt like bad news. No. That was just stupid. It could just be from Ali. Or the team. I had a feeling that it wasn't.

Inside the envelope was a small battered looking letter and another better looking one. There were a couple of photos in perfect shape. That made me think that it was from Aria. I was wrong. There were tear stains on the slightly ripped letter. I read that one first.

 _Dear my sweet Emy,_

 _I don't know if you'll ever get this but I have to at least think that you will. I don't know how much you know but you deserve to know everything. The base has been hijacked and almost everyone was killed. I managed to get away without a scratch but I don't know how much longer that will be true. I can feel them following me. I think that they think that I'll lead them somewhere. I don't know much but I do know one thing. I love you Emy. I might not ever be able to say that to your face ever again but I do. I'm sorry Emy._

 _Dad xxx_

My eyes were already full with tears. He was dead. He. He couldn't be. I picked up the second letter and started to read it. The writing was neater. Not my dad's. Almost like it had been written on a computer.

 _I take it that you already read the other letter. And if you have then you're wrong. He's not dead. That would have been easy. Way too easy. For him. For me but especially for you. I'm back. And I am NEVER going away. -A_

 **Spencer's P.O.V**

"SETTLE DOWN EVERYONE! Good. Now that you're all quite, Mr Armadale will be retiring and I will be taking his place as head of this university. There will be a lot of rule changes but you will be able to handle it. All Freshmen's will not be allowed out after ten UNLESS it's a Saturday. Don't start laughing all of you Sophomores. You will not be allowed out past 11 unless it's a Saturday. STOP GROANING. This rule will be enforced at the beginning of next week so get all of your partying done now. That's all. You may head to class." I stepped down off the podium as my shiny black heels squeaked on the huge sport's hall floor.

"Well that's one way to get all of the children to hate you Mrs. Cavanaugh." It was Janet. She taught 1st year geography.

"Spoken like a true geography teacher."

"What ever are you implying?"

"Geography teachers aren't exactly everyone's favourite sort of teacher."  
"I'll let you know that my students love that we are learning about different types of sand depending on the climate." She said with a little smirk. Like she was holding back giggles.

"OK." I said laughing. "I rest my case."

My office was big enough to fit at least two different classrooms into it. It had a long black, reclining sofa stretched out along the back wall with a diamond glass coffee table in front of it. On that stood a 63 inch plasma T.V. On the far wall there was a mini bar with a coffee maker, toaster, mini fridge and blender. My desk was placed at the opposite wall. It was a carved oak desk with a black marble top. It had my MacBook and my photos on it. I had one of those leather, black spinny bar stool things behind my desk and behind that was my wall of filing cabinets. I had multiple canvases hanging up around my room that the students had painted for me. The floor was made out of polished birch wood.

I sat down at my desk. I hadn't been getting much sleep lately. Toby had come down with some sort of flu and was always calling me. I checked my E-Mails. Empty. I decided to get some more of my work organised. I was a mental helper. You could say. People with problems could come and talk to me. About drugs, alcohol or even just a broken washing machine.

That second my computer started to flash. One new message. I opened up my E-Mails and found a new E-Mail from a blocked number. Strange. I clicked on the E-Mail and read it aloud.

To: Spencercavanough .uk

From: BlockedID

Dear Spencer,

I need help. I'm addicted to something. Something bad. I heard her say it. That it's like a drug. After the first one, you just can't stop. Do you know what it feels like to be gone for a while and then come back? Or should I be asking Alison that? You see Spencer. I'm addicted to Aria, Emily, Ali, Hannah and you. So let me tell you my real message. LET THE FRIGGIN GAMES BEGIN! -A

MESSAGE DELETED

 **Hannah's P.O.V**

I felt bad about leaving Caleb and the kids behind. I knew that I had to come on this trip but I just felt bad. With everything going on back home. The manikin that I was working on was wearing a cute little green, black and white leaf tank top that stopped about an inch before were the belly button would be. She was wearing a biker style leather jacket with a pair of denim short shorts. Perfect. Just one more thing.

"Have you finished with the looks yet Hannah?" Ali screamed from downstairs.

"Just finishing the last one!" I shouted back.

"Well hurry UP! we only have 5 minutes until we're on." I hated Ali when she was in this sort of a mood. She turned into a right diva.

The show was epic. So many people turned up. Although, I was a bit sad when I noticed that Caleb wasn't there. I suppose that it was stupid to even think that he would be. He needed to look after the kids and had to stay at home with his job.

It was already late by the time that I got back to my apartment. Ali and were staying in a penthouse flat in London. It was luxury.

When I got in, I kicked off my boots and headed straight to my bedroom. The small one. I shut the door and started to take my clothes off and put my P.J's on. The second that my head hit the pillow I wanted to fall straight asleep. I couldn't though. I'd promised Caleb that I would ring him, or text him, every night. I noticed that I had 1 missed message. I opened it.

 _I've never understood long distance relationships. They always seem to end badly. Betrayal. Hatred. Anger. I, of course, have never had a long distance relationship. I'm the one who ruins them. And have I got a treat for you. Unfortunately, I don't mean the type that you can eat. :( I'm back bitch. And I hurt more than a hangover. More than the night after. -A_

 **Open attachment**

The pictures that blared into my skull tore my heart out. Caleb looked so peaceful fast asleep. That was until I noticed the hand. With the dagger clinging to it. Resting on Caleb's throat.


	2. Chapter 2

HI GUYS TY FOR THE SUPPORT ON THIS PART AS I WAS GETTING SOME NEGATIVE FEEDBACK SO I DELETED THE OLD PART TWO AND STARTED AGAIN SO PLEASE ENJOY, BE POSITIVE AND LEAVE A REVIEW ON HOW YOU WOUL D LIK E THIS TO END!

 **Hannah's** **P.O.V**

I rushed on the first plane that was travelling to Pennsylvania. I couldn't believe that it was happening again. How could A have even got inside my house? Who was this new imposter? Why was this happening again? Was this happening to the other girls or was it just me?

I checked my phone the second that I sat down at the airport. No new texts, missed calls or E-Mails. That was a good sign. If something had happened to Caleb or the children then the police would've called. Unles they didn't know. My head felt like it was going to explode. From all of the stress that Ali had me under and now this thing with A? I couldn't even begin to imagine what Ali would have to say when she woke up and found that I was gone.

The second that I had found my bags, I ran straight home. I knew that taxi's struggled to get to my house and that I would've had to wait for a taxi to get here. Bad idea. Turns out that they don't lie when they say that it kills to run in heels. Especially 6inch designer stilettos. I knew I should've worn my woven wedges.

I rang Caleb as I ran. He didn't answer. Oh God. If anything happened to him. I couldn't forgive myself.

"CALEB! CALEB! SUSANE! LIAM!"

"Mummy! You're home early!" Susane said jumping up for a cuddle.

"Where's daddy?" I asked looking around.

"Hannah? I didn't realise that you were back." Caleb entered the long hallway looking very tired.

"Yeah babe I wasn't feeling well." I said motioning to the kitchen door with my head.

"What's wrong?"  
"I didn't come back because I was feeling ill." I admitted getting my phone out of my pocket.

"I got this." I gave him my phone as I watched him stare in horror.

"But that's. That's.."

"Yup. It's all starting again." I interrupted as Caleb looked at me as horrified as I felt.

 **Aria's P.O.V**

I should've walked straight to the cops with my concern. I just knew that they would say that there was nothing to worry about. Say it was just some guilty jealous person wanting to make me sweat. It was only one text. Not the worst one I've ever had either. I felt bad about not telling the others though. They definitely deserved to know.

Without thinking, I picked up my phone and started to dial Spencer's number. I let it ring a couple of times before hanging up. The sun was blazing down on me as I waited for Spencer to call me back. She was usually always on her phone nowadays. I was sat at the pack just outside of Rosewood never taking my eyes off the children. Josh and Harry wanted to go out and enjoy the sun. I guess I did too.

"Aria!" I turned around to see Hannah walking up towards me with Liam and Susane clinging onto each side of her. She was wearing open toe wedges with a yellow flowery play suit that started just above her boobs and ended just above her knees. It was the sort of outfit that I will NEVER be able to pull off.

"Hannah. I didn't realise that you were back yet. How was the trip?"

"It was good. Um Ally's still there but I just needed to get back home."

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes. Everything's fine." She looked away from me when she said that. I could tell that she was lying.

"Actually. Um. Why don't you go and play with Harry and Josh? Yes. Go have fun." Her children ran off. Falling over each other. It was amazing how all of our children had grown up to be best friends.

"I don't know how to say this lightly so I'm just going to say it how it is. It's starting again. Isn't it?"

"You got a text to."  
"Yes. I did." She said as she came and sat next to me on the bench.

"I got it a couple of nights ago. It was a picture. Of Caleb. In my house. And someone was there. Someone who wasn't meant to be."  
"I got mine the day of the funeral."

"Oh my gosh. Aria."

"It's fine. Really. Someone must have been at the funeral. He, she said that I was lying. That I didn't mean a word of what I said." I shrugged my shoulders. Fighting off tears.

"We have to tell the others. What if they already have texts?"

"You're right Hannah. But I've got to go. If you can get a hold of the others, tell them to meet at the Grill for 6." I got up.

"Harry! Josh! We've got to go." Harry came running straight back to me with mud all over his clothes.

"Don't say that you got into another mud fight with Josh. Where is your brother anyway?"

"He said that he was coming over too see you."

"When?"

"Like 5 minutes ago."

"When I started talking to you." I turned to look at Hannah.

"When I stopped watching him. Hannah call your children over."

"LIAM! SUSANE!" They came rushing over.

"JOSH! JOSHUA FITZ! GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" No answer. Just the silence of the trees staring back and mocking me. There had to be a reasonable reason why he wasn't here. Maybe the ice cream van had arrived and he'd gone to get us, or should I say him, an ice-cream. I waited for something. Anything. Time seemed to slow. Freeze. I could see out of the corner of my eye that Hannah was shouting. I couldn't move. My lungs burnt and my eyes felt heavy. Then my head smacked against the sidewalk.


End file.
